oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Slayer training
Starting out Usually you get tasks from the highest-level Slayer master that your Slayer level allows because the monsters they assign generally give more experience than lower-level Slayer masters. However, in some cases Nieve can give better Slayer tasks for experience and at a more frequent rate, but Duradel is sometimes better. Access to Slayer masters Requirements or quests for accessing different Slayer masters and areas include: Access to new tasks While some monsters can be found during a quest or in other locations, you still need to complete the respective quest in order to unlock them for slayer assignments. Quests *Horror from the Deep - Dagannoths *Lunar Diplomacy - Suqahs *Priest in Peril - Morytania's monsters and the Slayer Tower. *Barbarian Training - Mithril dragons and Waterfiends. *Cabin Fever - Jungle horrors and cave horrors. *Ernest the Chicken - Killerwatts *Mourning's End Part II - Dark beasts *Rum Deal - Fever Spiders *Death to the Dorgeshuun - Molanisks *Olaf's Quest - Brine rats *Desert Treasure - Dust devils *Waterfiends - speak to Otto Godblessed about Barbarian training. *Monkey Madness II - Demonic gorillas (simply an alternative monster for black demons) Unlock With unlocking, you do not need a quest to access them. Instead, you pay with slayer points to get these monsters for your slayer assignment. Be aware that these task unlocks generally apply to high level Slayer Masters. Slayer Locations While some slayer monsters are found in one or multiple habitats, there are dungeons throughout RuneScape where many monsters a slayer master can assign can be found. Combat levels Sometimes, slayer masters can assign you a task where you may be asked to kill monsters that you may have extreme difficulty fighting. Such examples include green dragons from Vannaka, which can be a very tough task for low leveled players. While baby green dragons are an option, there are a few requirements to access them. The player can speak with slayer masters regarding their combat level, and they will let you know if you have any handicaps on. By default, slayer masters will assign tasks based on your combat level, essentially blocking tasks that are too "strong" for you until you reach the recommended level. You may speak to them to let them assign tasks regardless of your combat level. This can be changed at any time by speaking to them again. Slayer Points and Usage Players will gain slayer points whenever using any Slayer Master apart from Turael. Slayer points can be used for the following perks/benefits: *Slayer perks *Skipping tasks *Banning specific monsters Slayer Perks Killing Perks The only recommended killing perk to obtain is Gargoyle Smasher. High leveled Slayer masters will assign Gargoyles quite frequently, and players will save a large amount of time by automatically killing Gargoyles when they fall below 9 hitpoints rather than having to manually use it on them. 'Shroom sprayer can also be unlocked, but only if the player completes mutated zygomite tasks. Task Extension Some tasks can be extended for Slayer points, which will greatly increase the number that you can be assigned if they give you that creature for a task. Only extend tasks that you generally do; it is a waste of points if you extend a task that you skip frequently or do not like. Superior slayer monsters With the Bigger and Badder perk unlocked (requiring 150 Slayer points), several monsters have a 1/200 chance of attracting a superior variant of the monster. Superior monsters are stronger than their normal counterparts, typically having a higher max hit and new mechanics, but give a lot of slayer and combat experience upon death. Activating this perk is optional, but recommended since you can toggle it off without penalty if you do not want to fight superior monsters. Skipping Assignments A player may want to skip an assignment just for the sake of getting another one. If skipping an assignment, make sure that you will do this task again if a Slayer master assigns it to you; otherwise, ban the assignment again, or you will lose a large amount of slayer points in the long term. Skipping assignments will cost 30 points, which can easily stack up if many tasks are skipped in one setting. At least 150 Slayer points should be kept to the side in the event that you get multiple assignments you do not want to complete. Banning Assignments A player may want to ban several monsters for the sake of efficiency or refuse to do them at all. When banning a slayer assignment, you will not get that task from the masters that assign them until they are taken out of the ban. To ban a specific monster, players will require 50 Quest Points (up to 5 monsters can be banned), in addition to paying 100 Slayer points to block it. A sixth ban spot is avaliable only if the player has completed the elite set of the Lumbridge & Draynor Diary. If you decide to remove a monster from a ban list, you will not be refunded the points you used to ban them. Before banning a selected monster, consider if you will return to them again for slayer (such as Black demons, then completing Monkey Madness II and accessing Demonic gorillas, which are far more profitable and count towards them), their location, and time it takes to complete an assignment. Good examples of monsters to block include waterfiends, and steel dragons. Banning assignments should only be done for Nieve and Duradel, as the lower Slayer masters will not assign most of the monsters that they will have. If you decide to stop doing assignments which are toggleable, consider if you will do the task again. If you will not do those tasks anymore, toggle the task off. This will essentially act as a "block", allowing you to block other undesired monsters if needed. Fast Access The following transportation methods help slayers get to their tasks faster. *Fairy ring teleport system - grants quick access to many high-level Slayer tasks. You can use the Fairy Rings after starting Fairytale II with a Lunar/Dramen staff. Not needed if you have completed all the Lumbridge & Draynor Village sets. *Lunar Magic - used for NPC Contact, allowing you to talk to any Slayer master without traveling to them. Also used for Spellbook Swap to access non-tablet teleports like Trollheim Teleport and Ghorrock Teleport in the Ancient Magicks book. You must complete Lunar Diplomacy to use Lunar Magic. You must complete Desert Treasure for Ancient Magicks. *Slayer ring - can be used to teleport to several slayer locations (obtained from a slayer master for slayer points), especially to the Stronghold Slayer Cave *Karamja gloves 3 - Reward for Karamja Tasks 3. (It allows you to teleport to Shilo Village for quickly getting a new task from Duradel) *Xeric's talisman - can be used to teleport around Zeah to enter the Catacombs of Kourend or to fight Lizardmen. Recommended items Bring the best equipment you can afford when completing slayer tasks. Melee Primary weapons are used for general slayer training against a task that doesn't require the player to use another weapon. Secondary weapons are weapons that should/need to be used against specific tasks; for example, a metal dragon task can be completed faster with melee if using a Zamorakian hasta, and of course, Kurask and Turoths require leaf-bladed weapons to be harmed with melee. A special weapon is one that should be carried alongside your tasks to help speed up kills slightly. Halberds are only useful against 2x2 or larger monsters. Armour helps define how well you can last in the area without having to rebank for supplies. Primary armour is armour that you will use for most tasks; secondary is for tasks that you might need something else for. The slayer mask consists of several separate components used for other tasks (nosepeg, earmuffs, face mask); bring that if you have one to benefit from increased bonuses. Note: Elemental/Mind shields require completion of Elemental Workshop I/Elemental Workshop II to wield. If you have a Dragonfire shield, you do not need the elemental workshop shields; take the Dragonfire shield instead. Range Tasks can also be ranged for steady experience. Ranged allows for some extra grace time, as most monsters typically melee and can be safespotted. Magic Magic is generally avoided when completing tasks, as most monsters do not provide enough money with their drops to cover the supply costs. Generally, magic is only used on very few occasions, such as metal dragons, cave krakens, and bursting/barraging monsters. Use the best magic gear you can afford. Void vs Slayer helmet (i) Void provides a 20% Ranged damage bonus (10% boost to Range + 10% boost to Ranged Strength = 20% damage boost), but only a 10% boost to accuracy. This means that for low defence monsters, you should use Void. On higher defence tasks, such as metal dragons, you may find the slayer helmet (i) to be more useful than void. Player-Owned Houses Player-owned houses are a big asset for Slayer training, though it does take considerable input to get the required Construction levels. At level 50, portal chambers can be built. The portals can then be constructed and set to teleport to various destinations around RuneScape, covering many of the teleports that the spellbooks have. You need to have the respective Magic level and other requirements completed to attune a portal to a specific location. At level 90 Construction, the Ornate rejuvenation pool can be built, regenerating the player's special attack energy, run energy, prayer points, reduced stats and health when interacted with. This saves a lot of supplies if you use the house a lot. At level 95 Construction, you can build the Spirit tree & fairy ring. This provides the perks of both the spirit tree and fairy ring at once, which when combined with the ornate rejuvenation pool will save lots of supplies and essentially allows you to reach anywhere in RuneScape without having to use other items. Quest experience *1,000 - Natural History Quiz (miniquest) *1,000 - Recipe for Disaster (Freeing the Mountain Dwarf part) *1,000 - Animal Magnetism *2,000 - The General's Shadow (miniquest) *5,000 - Royal Trouble *5,000 - Wanted! *5,000 - The Lair of Tarn Razorlor (miniquest) *25,000 - Monkey Madness II Category:Slayer